


Muse– Phan

by emaca



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaca/pseuds/emaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan and Phil are artists and each other's muses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In which Dan and Phil are artists and each other's muses.


	2. Before.

Today was a bad day for Phil, who was late for work. Again. He was always a very organized guy, his apartment was always spotless and he always got up at least an hour before he should. But this week was different. Phil did not hear his alarm go off so instead of being an hour early to the start of his day, he was two hours late. Making him late for work. For the third time in a row. 

Where Phil worked was a crummy arcade that didn't pay much but he loved it anyways. Someday, once he has enough money to keep him alive for a couple years, he wants to be an artist full-time. For now though, art was just a hobby of his. Whenever he had spare time it was spent painting in his guest room. No one was allowed in his art room no matter who the person was. He didn't want to be mean about it but he was a little embarrassed about his art in all honesty. 

The few times Phil had shown people his art, they would always bad mouth it and him. At first he didn't understand why but once he got into his late teens he came up with the realization that it was a 'gay' thing to paint and make art in other people's opinions. Looking back on his art he noticed that most of it suggested gay things. For example, he always painted guys-never girls. He's painted dancers, models, and (though he would never show or tell anyone about this) nudes. So you could see why people thought it was gay. 

It was then that Phil started to question his sexuality. He always would say he was straight when people asked him but now, he wasn't so sure. Phil experimented in uni and decided that he liked boys along with girls. At the moment, he was living with his parents at their house and when he told them that he was Bi, they kicked him out. He had money with him but not enough for an apartment so he got a dorm at his uni. His roommate was a nice guy named PJ. (Who Phil developed a crush on)

PJ and Phil dated a while until PJ decided that the stress of school and having a relationship all the while was too much for him. So he dropped out of school and dumped Phil, leaving him heartbroken. It was then after the breakup when Phil went outside their pathetic dorm for fresh air, he met Dan, their neighbor. 

He was bringing in a box labeled 'Movies' into his dorm when he spotted Phil and gave him a warm welcome. "Hi! I don't think I've seen you around, I'm Dan. Wait- are you crying?" Phil looked up at him with tear filled eyes and gave him a small smile. He noticed that Dan immediately frowned, his eyebrows scrunching together. Obviously concerned. He also noticed his outfit, a tight Pokemon shirt, black ripped jeans and a leather jacked. His hair was slightly messy (in an attractive way) and Phil would be lying if he said that Dan wasn't hot. 

He realized that he hadn't said anything while he was staring at Dan and blushed. "Y-yeah. My boyfriend just broke up with me," He watched as his neighbor's eyes lit up for some reason he didn't understand at the time. "I'm Phil by the way." He reached his hand out waiting for Dan to shake it with his spare hand. 

"Do you want to talk about it? I don't have a roommate so we could come into my dorm." Phil's eyes went wide in confusion. Why did he care so much? Dan had only just met him and was inviting him into the his room in a goal to comfort him. Dan realized the odd situation and immediately went back to say something. "I mean, if you want to. Sorry. That was a weird thing to ask you." Dan expected Phil to leave but stood corrected when he nodded towards the dorm and spoke. "Shall we?" He smirked. 

Dan gulped and opened the door for him. Phil looked around the room and noted that it looked very artsy and dark. He had fairy lights on his headboard for his black and grey bed and paintings were hung on the walls. Each of the art pieces were signed 'DJH' in the bottom right corners. Dan followed his gaze and decided to say something,"I um painted those if you were wondering." 

"Really? That's so cool! I paint also. I don't ever show anybody though so it's like a little secret." Dan laughed and hopped onto his bed, patting the space next to him. Phil raised an eyebrow and hesitantly sat next to him. "So um," Dan started. "Why did he break up with you?"

Phil stayed up all night with Dan, basically just exchanging their life stories to each other. They both seemed to click. 

Phil found out that Dan was also Bi and was a huge nerd, even though he looked a little threatening in his clothes, which were mostly grey and black. Kind of like his bedspread. At around 3 AM they exchanged numbers and Phil went back to his dorm, finding that it was empty on PJ's side and and he was no where to be found. He sighed and took off his shoes, hopping into bed. It took a while to fall asleep because he was thinking about PJ and Dan. But mostly Dan. 

He couldn't wait to see him again the next day. 

-

Ever since that night, Dan and Phil became best friends. Really flirty best friends. For example, they would both literally stare at each others asses with zero shame. Sometimes they would fall asleep cuddled up together. Their friends always joked about them acting like a married couple but they knew it was all platonic. 

After two years, they graduated and obviously decided to move into an apartment together. 

They both got a job at an art gallery, where they were in charge of leading tours and children's field trips through the place. They shared an art room at home but Phil still didn't want people to see his works so he set up a curtain that went through half of the room. Dan respected Phil's privacy and never went to his side.

One day, Phil was opening a bottle of paint on Dan's side of the room when Dan quietly creeped into the room and went behind Phil. "BOO!" He screamed.   
Phil jumped and the paint went squirting out of the tube onto the the sheet covering the floor and also onto the last of Dan's blank canvases. He gasped before going into a fit of apologies. "-I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh, I should've stayed on my side. What can I do to make up for it?" 

"How about you go out on a date with me?" Dan cheekily suggested. 

"O-Okay."


	3. 3

From Phil:  
Where are going tonight? I need to know what to wear ^_^ x

From Dan:  
Wear something comfortable! I'm going to take you to a movie and then we can chill at home and talk all night. I don't want to do anything too big. X

-

"Oh my god. We're going to see The Conjuring?!"

For the past month or so, Dan has had to deal with Phil going on and on about the Conjuring 2 and how excited he was for it. Phil has been scared of horror movies ever since he saw Friday the 13th with his parents. Sure, that movie is really dumb now but as a kid, it scared the crap out of him. He's only seen like 2 scary movies since then and doesn't want to see another.

But for Dan he'd make an exception.

-  
"Ah!" Phil jumped at the sight on the screen, making a couple turn around and shh him. Dan chuckled and lifted up the arm rest between them to give him more access to Phil. He wrapped his arms around him and Phil melted in his touch. Kissing his head, Dan whispered, "Are you okay? We can leave if you want to."

"I'm fine and we don't have to leave. There's probably only like ten minutes of the movie left."

-  
"So now what?" Currently Dan and Phil were walking by a strip of stores, their hands swaying interlocked between them. In all honesty, Dan didn't know how to answer the question as he didn't plan this date very well. Ugh. typical Dan.

"Hmm.. Maybe we should go and sit for a little and talk." Phil smiled and nodded at him, making Dan's heart do that floppy-over thingy. God, he was whipped on this boy.

Once they made it to a bench sat in front of a big, colorful fountain, they untangled their hands and sat next to each other on it. After a minute or two of shuffling and changing their seating position, they ended up in the end with Dan lying down on the bench, his head on Phil's lap.

Phil leaned forward and peppered Dan's face with kisses, leaving him a giggling mess. The giggles soon turned into flat out laughter and Phil joined in. "What's s-so funny?" He asked, laughing in between his words. Dan giggled again and smiled. "You're just really adorable."

"Oh," Phil smirked. "And that's funny to you?" Dan stopped his laughing almost immediately and sat up. He then put his hands on Phil's shoulder and climbed up onto his lap. "Nope! It was just the heat of the moment I guess.." Smiling lightly, he pecked Phil's nose.

"I like this," he said.

"Like what?"

Dan smiled lightly and laced all of their hands together. "This. Us. I like how comfortable we are with all this dating stuff when we aren't even dating yet." Both of their hearts were fluttering and beating fast. Obviously they were nervous.

"I um- wow this might be awkward," Phil started. "Okay here's the thing. I've liked you since like forever and I've been too nervous to tell you. So then you asked me out and I was flipping out and I was thinking that maybe this won't work out and we might ruin everything we have with each other and then I realized that I don't have to worry about that. A-and that's because we are so frickin' close that I don't think anything can break us apart and honestly we already act like we're dating.. You know, besides kissing and the other.. thing.

That being said, I think we are totally capable of being a couple and even if we break up or something, we are going to be fine and I don't want you to ever think different. I care about you too much to ever have to see you upset and stressed especially if I caused that feeling. Anyways, I think this is gonna work and if you disagree then it's Okay. We'll be fine."

Dan didn't say anything for a long while. Maybe around five minutes. And he didn't have to, Phil knew he got the message. Finally, he spoke up, "I think we'll work too." In saying, Phil's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Then let's do it! Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Dan smiled but stood up off of him. "Phil, I think you should ask more properly." He teased.

"Oh.."

Jokingly he bent down on one knee in front of Dan and held his hands.   
"Daniel James Howell, will you be my-"

"YES!" Dan crouched next to him and scooped him up in his arms. Phil giggled and nuzzled his head into Dan's collarbone. "Sorry, I got too excited."

"Wait, put me down please."

Phil hopped out of his arms and stood in front of him. Wrapping his arms around Dan's neck and slowly leaning in. He stopped a few centimeters in front of his lips before speaking, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Phil, just fucking kiss me."

So he did.

 


End file.
